


Bent But Not Broken

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Blood and Violence, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: War is a terrible thing. It takes lives and throws others into despair. Worst of all, are the POW camps. You, Steve, amd Bucky are going to find out jut what happens in the devastating camps, and all the struggoes of war and sacrafice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Part 1

"We're going down!! I repeat; We're Going Down!!!" Bucky yelled as he tried to pull the plane back up, but it was useless.

Bullets ripped through the plane, and Bucky and his crew members ducked and yelled. Bucky saw multiple bullets shred his comrade, Michael. He turned toward Steve and saw his eyes widened in fear.

"Steve, we gotta go. Now!" Bucky said grabbing the tiny soldier, before strapping on a backpack. "Hold your breath!'

Bucky jumped out of the plane, pulling Steve along with him. They both landed in the water with a loud splash. Bucky and Steve watched as their plane tumbled in the air before crashing into the blue water, turning it red with blood and flames. The enemy plane flew away, completing its mission.

Pulling the string of a bag, a lifeboat inflated quickly, and Bucky helped Steve into it before hauling himself in. Steve was covered in blood, but not his own, and tears streamed down his cheeks and he stared at the wreckage of the plane.

"Trevor, Greg, Brad, Michael...they're all gone." Steve cried.

Bucky's eyes reflected the flames from destruction of their plane. It was only him and Steve left. He just hoped your plane got out okay. Turning toward the little blond soldier, he hugged him.

"We're gonna be okay. Don't worry." Bucky said as Steve stained Bucky's uniform with tears.

The waves slowly pushed their boat away from the wreckage, and toward more endless ocean. They were stuck on a lifeboat with limited resources and no hope burning in their chest. The sky cried with them that night.  
~~~~~~~  
The sun was blinding, and Steve and Bucky sat in the boat, their skin peeling and burning. They had been floating around aimlessly for about 5 days. Grieving their losses only passed so much time. 

"Here," Bucky said handing Steve a fish he just caught. "You need to eat."

"Y/n." Steve groaned.

"I know, pal. I hope she's okay, too, but we have to focus on staying alive for right now. So eat." Bucky said quietly.

"No," Steve replied weakly. "Y/n."

Steve was pointing toward something behind Bucky. Bucky quickly snapped his head back and froze. You were in a similar life boat, holding your uniform jacket over your head to shade you from the blistering sun. Quickly grabbing a small plastic paddle, Bucky paddled with haste.

"Y/n! Y/n!" Bucky called.

You heard your name and turned toward the source. Could it really be?

"Bucky?!" You exclaimed grabbing a paddle and paddling toward him.

Once close enough, Bucky engulfed you with a hug. After the hug, you looked to see only Steve in the boat.

"Did the others...?"

"Yes." Bucky replied. "Are you the only one?"

Tears pricked at your eyes. "Yeah. They came out of no where, Bucky. The bullets came through so fast and...the blood, the gore, I never had so much fear in my heart before. I was the only one to jump out of the plane alive."

You, Bucky, and Steve all hugged each other. The silence was peaceful, and you all held each other tightly. You guys were stranded in the middle of the ocean with barely any supplies, and hearts full of sorrow, but at least you had each other. Staying in a group hug for awhile, you all tried to forget the war, and back to when your hearts didn't beat your death song full of fear, back when you all were running barefoot in the peaceful orchards. Back when times were simple. Back when your minds weren't replaying horrid images of your comrades dying before you. Back when life made sense.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stranded in the ocean. Enemy finds you guys.

“Hiya Buck.” You said as you snuck up behind him and pulled his hat over his eyes.

“Ah! I can’t see!” Bucky gasped dramatically as he grabbed you. “But I do have a prisoner!”

“Okay! Okay! Let me go.” You giggled as you tried to wiggle from his grasp.

“Never!” Bucky chuckled as he enveloped you in a tight bear hug.

“I need back up! Steve, help!” You cried as Bucky squeezed you tighter.

Tiny Steve rushed toward you and Bucky and hopped on Bucky’s back.

“Oh no! The enemy’s forces are becoming too much!” Bucky said playfully as you all tumbled onto the grass.

Bucky released you, and you hugged Steve.

“Whoo hoo! Steven Rogers! Soldier of the century!” You cheered as Steve flexed his tiny arms.

You all laughed and sat on the grass. Bucky pulled you and Steve onto his sides and smiled. “I love you guys.”  
~~

You woke up suddenly, tears in your eyes. Bucky and Steve both saw your sad state and began to hug you.

“It’ll be alright, doll.” Bucky whispered softly. “We’ll be okay.”

You clutched onto both of them tightly causing them both to lose balance, the lifeboat swaying slightly from the movement. The light buzzing of something in the distance caught your attention. You all looked at the blue sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of what you hoped was a plane. A plane began to peek out from behind a cloud, and you all began to shout.

“Over here! Help us! Over here!” You all shouted, hoping the pilot would hear or see you.

“We have to find something to signal it.” Bucky said as he frantically tried to find anything you guys could use.

“No need. It’s coming our way.” Steve said pointing to the incoming plane.

Bucky squinted his eyes and got a closer look. “That’s not a U.S. plane. TAKE COVER!”

Bucky dove into the water, thinking you and Steve would follow, but you didn’t. The plane came in at rapid speed, bullets raining down with vicious hisses. Bullets seemed to shred through the flimsy boat, and Bucky wanted to scream. The plane flew away as fast as it came, and Bucky sprouted out of the water, his thoughts crashing around in his brain.

“Steve! Y/n!” Bucky yelled as he swam toward the boat.

He looked inside and gasped. “Are you guys okay?”

Steve had his body wrapped around you, eyes squeezed shut, both of your bodies still trembling from the surprise attack. Cautiously lifting your heads, you looked at Bucky’s terrified face.

“We’re okay. But I’d say our boat is down for the count.” Steve said taking in the damage that was scattered all over the boat.

“We’ll be fine.” Bucky said grabbing the backpack and ripping open the boat patches. “We’re not going to die here. I promise.”

“Bucky, you can’t promise that.” You said quietly.

“Yes, I can. When have I ever broken a promise?” He asked, his blue eyes staring into yours.

“Never.” You whispered.

“That’s right. Never. Steve, could you help me with this side? Doll, can you start on the other side?”

You and Steve both nodded as you all got to work. You guys weren’t going to die here, Bucky promised, and Bucky never breaks his promises.

~~~~~~~

Small waves gently slapped your patched up boat. Any hope of getting saved had slowly dissolved, and you watched the water glisten in the sunlight. Had you not been starving and in pain, you would have been in awe of beauty of the sea. Instead, all you felt for the sea was distain, a hate so deep you thought it would never leave.

Bucky started to sing. His hair was dirty and matted, and his body was suffering harshly from weeks starvation. You wondered how he could sing in such a dark time. Soft words seemed to majestically fly from his mouth, his voice low. Steve was curled up in a ball, he was suffering the most. Bursts of pain would shoot throughout his body, causing him to cry out. You worried deeply for him.

“Come on guys. Sing with me.” Bucky spoke softly. “We need to keep our spirits up.”

Deciding there was nothing better to do, you all quietly sang.

Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya, my Lord, kumbaya  
Oh, Lord, kumbaya (oh, Lord, kumbaya)

You guys sang until your eyelids began to droop. Dreams of better days and long ago memories seemed like the only place to escape.

~~~~~~~

Your boat bumped against something. Bucky slowly opened his tired eyes, the sun slightly blinding him. Once his eyes focused, he noticed a ship was by you guys. Men on the ship were saying something he couldn’t understand, and he turned his head toward you and Steve. He looked back to the ship and noticed it was an enemy ship. Not strong enough to do anything, you guys were taken into their prisoner quarters.

They harshly threw you guys into separate cells. Bucky took in his dark surroundings. He found a little hole between cells.

“You there, Steve?” Bucky asked, his voice weak.

“Yeah.” Steve’s raspy voice came through before he groaned.

Bucky flinched. He heard Japanese voices and more grunts and cries from Steve. He could see shadows assaulting his friend. Earth shattering cries falling from Steve’s lips.

“Stop!” Bucky called through the wall. “Please stop! You’re hurting him! Stop! Hurt me! Not him! Stop!”

Bucky continued to yell, his voice hoarse and tears streaming down his dirty cheeks. He weakly banged against the wall. “Please…stop…”

He could hear you crying from the other cell beside him. Never in his life, had he been more fearful for the people he loved than right now.

“God…” Bucky sobbed. “Where are you?”


End file.
